Point en suspension
by EeeM060301
Summary: La base des Récolteurs est détruite, la mission est un succès. Jack doit honorer une promesse faite quelques temps plus tôt, sinon quoi penser d'une personne qui ne tiendrait pas sa parole donnée. Crédits: Les personnages et l'univers de Mass Effect appartiennent à son auteur et reste la propriété de Drew Karpyshyn et Bioware.


Dans la soute du Normandy, Jack étendue sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague, s'abandonnait à laisser ses pensées vagabonder selon leur gré. Feuilletant telle un livre de souvenir, en sens inverse, le chemin parcouru depuis son arrivée au sein de l'équipage, mais aussi à son propre chemin personnel.

Côtoyer Shepard commençait à la métamorphosée, elle pensait un peu moins à elle et s'ouvrait un peu plus aux autres. Soudain, inopinément le visage de Miranda apparut dans son esprit, prenant pourtant grand soin d'éviter de penser à elle, mais surtout à cette promesse qu'elle lui avait faite quelque temps auparavant. Soit de la tuer une fois la mission remplie et Jack ne faisait jamais de promesse en l'air. Le temps était venu de la respecter. Le milieu de soirée serait le moment propice, Shepard ainsi que le reste de l'équipe auraient regagné leurs quartiers, le mess déserté, aucun témoin ne pourrait s'interposer.

Miranda rejoignit ses quartiers assez tôt ce soir-là, les dernières heures entre l'enlèvement de l'ensemble de l'équipage et leur sauvetage dans la base des Récolteurs, suivit de sa destruction n'avait pas été de tout repos. De plus, elle présentait que Jack ne manquerait pas de venir lui rendre une petite visite histoire de régler ce point en suspend entre elles.

\- IDA ? appela-t-elle.

\- Oui opératrice Lawson, répondit l'IA.

\- Je ne suis plus opératrice. Pour rappel, j'ai donné ma démission cet après-midi à l'Homme trouble, rectifia-t-elle.

\- C'est exacte, mes excuses Mlle Lawson, corrigea l'IA.

\- Merci, IDA. Pourrais-tu me prévenir lorsque Jack s'avancera vers mon bureau ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, bien sûr Mlle Lawson, acquiesça l'IA.

\- Merci IDA, ce sera tout, mettant fin à leur conversation.

La nervosité gagnait Jack pour une raison dont elle était bien incapable d'expliquer. L'heure de mettre fin à cette histoire qui n'avait que trop traîné arrivait. Jack se rendait de son pas nonchalant en direction du bureau de Miranda.

Miranda comme à son accoutumée, se trouvait assise à son bureau à fixer la porte, attendant Jack, apprenant par IDA de son arrivée imminent. C'est ainsi qu'elle la découvrit à l'ouverture de la porte.

\- Jack, je t'attendais, lui dit Miranda souriante en l'accueillant.

\- On se tutoie maintenant ? s'étonna Jack.

\- Pourquoi pas après tout, répondit Miranda sereinement avant d'appuyer sur le bouton de fermeture de sa porte.

Jack entendant le bruit de la serrure qui se verrouille, se retourna vers la porte puis revient faire face à Miranda qui remarqua sa surprise.

\- Ainsi, nous ne serons pas dérangées pendant que nous réglerons notre petite affaire, déclara Miranda, détachant clairement chacun des derniers mots de sa phrase.

\- Je vois qu'on est d'accord, acquiesça Jack.

\- Il faudrait s'accorder sur certaines règles avant, non ? demanda Miranda.

\- Euh quel genre de règle ? la questionna Jack.

\- Du genre. Pas d'arme, ni de biotique histoire de ne pas exploser une cloison et tous mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Qu'en penses-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Mon arme servira juste à t'achever salope de Cerberus, précisa Jack avec un rire sarcastique.

\- Bipppp. Première erreur ma chère. Je ne fais plus partie de Cerberus, précisa Miranda sur un ton amusé.

\- Ça ne change rien à ma promesse, répondit Jack.

\- En effet. C'était juste dans le désir de replacer les choses dans leur bon contexte, répliqua Miranda toujours souriante.

\- Bon on va parler toute la nuit où on met un point final à celui rester en suspend ? s'impatienta Jack.

Miranda resta un long instant assise derrière son bureau fixant Jack d'un regard intense dans lequel cette dernière y vu une certaine lueur briller sans réussir à déterminer ce qu'elle signifiait.

Puis Miranda se leva, toute deux se tenait maintenant debout face à face, sans un mot, la tension montant chez chacune.

Jack rétracta ses doigts à plusieurs reprises, le regard froid. S'élançant brusquement de façon à élever la jambe droite en direction de sa tête, Miranda esquiva d'un mouvement de côté, l'évitant. Jack l'asséna de plusieurs coups de poing, écarté par Miranda en les contrant des avant-bras. Miranda contre-attaqua par un direct au visage suffisamment fort pour légèrement la sonner. Jack recula sous le choc, réussissant à se dégager et en tira avantage pour lui catapulter un coup de pied à l'abdomen. Déstabilisant Miranda qui fit un pas en arrière la respiration presque coupée. Jack profita de l'occasion pour lui asséner un autre coup de pied de nouveau dans le bas-ventre, la projetant violemment contre l'une des parois de la cabine.

Aucune des deux ne se retenaient, cette suite d'attaque était violente et énergique. N'ayant eu que peu de temps entre la destruction de la base des Récolteurs et leur combat, elles s'épuisèrent rapidement. Prenant un instant de manière à récupérer leur souffle, toutes deux se jaugèrent. Miranda avait toujours cette lueur brillante dans le regard qui perturbait Jack, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle signifiait.

Brusquement Miranda se rua tout en la couvrant de rapide coup qu'elle s'efforça d'éviter en les contrant à son tour. Miranda balançait un enchaînement de coups de poing, coups de pied rapide destiné à l'épuiser et la forçant à reculer. Etant à bonne distance, Miranda fit un demi-tour sur elle-même de sorte à prendre de la hauteur dans l'intention d'infliger un coup de pied au niveau de l'abdomen, le tout d'une violence à lui couper le souffle. Propulser contre la paroi à son tour, le choc fut brutal l'assommant pratiquement. Jack la voyant déjà se précipiter sur elle, voulu se redresser, mais Miranda la claqua d'une gifle à l'oreille, la désorientant totalement.

Au sol groggy et dérouter, Jack gisait. Cependant, Miranda ne comptait pas en rester là et la saisit par l'une de ses jambes. Dans un mouvement désespéré Jack voulut se défendre, cependant Miranda d'un geste rapide la retourna. La déstabilisant puis la traînant jusqu'à son bureau. Jack voulut se débattre, se retourner, toutefois Miranda immobilisait déjà son bras, d'un mouvement rapide, saisit le deuxième qu'elle ramena adroitement dans son dos. Entravant toute mobilité de sa part en se positionnant à califourchon sur elle pour peser de son poids. Jack était coincée sans aucun moyen de bouger lui permettant de se soustraire de l'emprise de Miranda.

Miranda ne l'avait pas traîné innocemment jusqu'à son bureau. Elle se pencha afin d'attraper une corde déposée là un peu plus tôt et la ligota. Une fois bien ficelé, elle l'aida à se relever et la poussa sur un des canapés de sa chambre. Puis se retourna afin de s'installer confortablement sur son lit tout en lui faisant face. D'une main, elle saisit la fermeture éclair de sa combinaison et la laissa glisser. Tout juste de quoi permettre à sa poitrine de respirer. Elle croisa ses jambes tout en se penchant légèrement en arrière soutenue de ses bras, sans avoir quittée Jack des yeux.

\- J'ai gagné, Jack, jubila triomphalement Miranda.

\- Pas encore. J'suis pas morte, rétorqua Jack l'air mauvais.

\- Effectivement. Il ne me reste plus qu'à régler ce dernier détail en vue de clore ce combat, acquiesça Miranda d'un ton jovial.

\- Vas-y, fait vite sale chienne, déclara Jack résignée de son sort.

\- Pan, pan. Ah, ah, arg, dit Miranda en mimant la gestuelle de lui tirer dessus. Et voilà, tu es morte.

Jack la regarda dubitative ne comprenant pas ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

\- Maintenant que tu es morte, tel le phénix, tu peux renaître de tes cendres et recommencer une nouvelle vie en choisissant ce que tu veux en faire, lui expliqua Miranda.

\- Tu te fous de moi pom-pom girl ? s'emporta Jack.

\- En ai-je l'air ? demanda Miranda d'un air sérieuse.

\- Attends que je sois détachée et je t'bute salope, la menaça Jack en colère.

\- Non, j'ai gagné ce combat clôturant notre différent. Tu ne peux plus me tuer, répondit Miranda, un sourire presque enfantin aux lèvres.

\- T'as un pète au casque, ou quoi ? l'interrogea Jack déconcertée face à l'attitude étrange de Miranda.

\- Tais-toi et écoute-moi maintenant. Toute ta vie ne tourne qu'autour de ta haine et tes rancœurs si tenaces qui ne te focalisent que sur ton envie de vengeance, je peux comprendre connaissant ton histoire… Mais je suis convaincue que tu ne t'es même pas rendu compte que j'avais des sentiments pour de toi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Miranda en ramenant son corps vers l'avant, offrant une vue de son décolleté à Jack.

\- Putain, c'est quoi ces conneries ? s'énerva Jack, le regard glacial.

\- Voilà, tout de suite tu t'énerves, tu t'emportes, mais tu n'écoutes pas, lui dit Miranda.

\- Écouter quoi ? demanda-t-elle en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, sceptique de ce qui se passait.

\- Je te l'ai dit à l'instant. Je t'aime, déclara Miranda d'une voix douce.

\- Et après on dit que c'est moi la folle psychotique, ironisa Jack, toujours incrédule face à la situation.

\- Jack, je suis sincère. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, lui répéta Miranda cette fois d'une voix plus suave afin de la convaincre de sa sincérité.

\- Va te faire foutre, s'emporta Jack, n'arrivant pas à discerner si elle était honnête ou si elle jouait avec elle.

\- Hum par toi, quand tu veux, dit Miranda langoureusement accentué d'un regard coquin tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Nan mais t'es sérieuse là ? s'enquérir Jack.

\- Ah ! Est-ce qu'enfin mes mots arriveraient à ton cerveau, répondit Miranda ironiquement.

\- Tu sais que dès que tu m'auras libérée, je vais te tuer, l'avertit Jack froidement.

\- Ah bah non finalement, ils n'y sont pas arrivés, répondit Miranda toujours ironique.

\- T'es en plein délire ? T'as pris un coup sur la tête ?

\- Non, à la première question. Non à la deuxième question, répondit-elle calmement.

\- Ok c'est une blague, il y a une caméra quelque part ? demanda Jack en cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait.

\- Non plus, répondit-elle à nouveau calmement.

\- Merde ! Alors c'est quoi ce putain de délire ? demanda en hurlant Jack qui perdait patience.

\- Est-ce si dur de croire que je puisse t'aimer, Jack ? l'interrogea d'une voix sérieuse Miranda.

\- Attends, t'es vraiment sérieuse là ? l'interrogea en retour Jack toujours sceptique.

Miranda se leva et vint s'installer à califourchon sur Jack qui, lorsqu'elle approcha son visage du sien, recula pour se retrouver adossée au canapé. Miranda s'avança pour se trouver tout près de Jack, posa ses mains contre le dossier du canapé, envahissant ainsi son espace.

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieuse sur mes sentiments vis-à-vis d'une personne autre que ma sœur de toute ma vie, lui déclara Miranda, ses yeux plantés dans les siens.

Jack ne savait plus quoi pensé, la femme en face d'elle semblait si sincère qu'elle ne trouvait pas d'explication logique s'il s'avérait que ce ne soit pas le cas. Miranda lut dans son regard qu'elle restait perplexe.

\- Jack. A la seconde où je t'ai vu, je t'ai aimé. A la seconde où tu m'as vu, je t'ai perdu. Tout mon être, mon corps, chaque parcelle de ma peau te désire si intensément. Oh mon bel Amour, je t'aime si ardemment, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

-Toi ! La femme aux gênes si parfaits, à l'intelligence supérieure, tu aimerais une folle psychotique, une meurtrière, une ex-détenue sans avenir ? Une erreur ? demanda Jack toujours incrédule qu'autant décontenancé par l'air sincère de Miranda.

Miranda soupçonnait bien que Jack n'avait pas oubliée ce jour où poussée à bout, elle s'emporta, cherchant à défendre son employeur dans lequel elle croyait encore, et eut cette phrase malheureuse qu'elle regretta aussitôt.

\- Tu es vulgaire, égoïste, arrogante et distante, buttée et têtue, extrêmement violente et incontrôlable, totalement psychotique… Au fond de toi, vit une petite fille effrayée qui n'a pas su comment grandir et s'épanouir, car la vie ne lui a rien épargné des saloperies qu'elle peut aussi offrir. A chaque fois que tu as voulu faire confiance, ce ne fut que pour être mieux trahi. Tu as perdu foi en l'humanité et tu t'es barricadé par cette apparence avec ces tatouages et ce crâne rasé pour te donner une apparence effrayante et repousser quiconque voudrait t'approcher… Malgré cela, lorsque l'on se donne la peine de vraiment te regarder, tu es si belle, tout n'est que beauté chez toi, même tes tatouages, je sens tellement cette envie d'être aimé pour enfin te sentir en sécurité, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent l'espace d'un instant, Jack bouleversée de n'être qu'un livre ouvert dont Miranda ait su déchiffrer chaque mot.

\- Jack. Je vais te détacher. De ce fait, tu pourras choisir ce que tu veux faire. Me tuer ou me faire l'amour. A toi de décider, lui expliqua Miranda dont le ton de la voix était tremblant.

Leurs regards plantés l'un dans l'autre, Jack s'inclina légèrement en avant, permettant de la sorte à Miranda d'accéder à ses liens et rapprochant plus près encore leur visage. Miranda ne put réfréner son désir de l'embrasser et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes, la prenant au dépourvu. Miranda tira sur la corde, les liens se défirent.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

\- Et moi je te hais, Miranda Lawson, hurla Jack qui explosa de colère. Attrapant d'une main la gorge de Miranda et de l'autre sa taille tout en se relevant d'une force, soulevant Miranda puis la poussant sur son lit, se retrouvant au-dessus d'elle. La fixant d'un regard fou et glacial.

\- Tu me hais... Pourtant, ta main est posée sur ma gorge, malgré cela tes doigts ne se resserrent pas autour de manière à priver d'oxygène mes poumons, n'ôtant ainsi la vie, déclara calmement Miranda comme si elle était intimement persuadée que Jack ne lui ferait rien.

Jack regardait Miranda cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Toutes ses pensées s'entremêlaient, rien n'était cohérent, elle fini au bout d'un long instant par ouvrit la bouche afin de répondre.

\- J'peux pas, balbutia-t-elle l'air complétement perdue.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'sais pas, bredouilla Jack.

\- Jack… fais-moi l'amour, demanda Miranda d'une voix douce et presque quémandeuse.

\- Je ne fais pas l'amour, répondit simplement Jack.

\- Dans ton ancienne vie, certes. Là, tu es à l'aube de ta nouvelle vie. Tu peux tout changer et faire les choses différemment, lui indiqua Miranda.

\- c'est vrai, reconnut Jack.

Miranda, le regard toujours immergé dans celui de l'autre femme, déposa une main affectueuse sur sa nuque et l'attira vers elle de manière à joindre leurs lèvres dans un baiser tendre et doux, langoureux, de plus en plus passionné pour devenir impétueux, dur et rude. C'était un nouveau combat qui commençait par leurs lèvres, leurs langues, leurs mains, leurs corps, dans lequel chacune sortiraient victorieuses.


End file.
